


Mani

by mikimac



Series: Jane Watson di Baker Street [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di solito si dice che siano gli occhi lo specchio dell'anima, ma anche le mani sanno esprimere i sentimenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mani

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuti all’ultima shot della serie “Jane Watson di Baker Street”, iniziata assolutamente per caso, ma che spero vi abbia tenuto compagnia in questa calda estate.  
> Io mi sono divertita molto a scriverla e mi auguro che sia stato divertente per voi leggere le varie shot.  
> L’ultima storia è piuttosto malinconica.  
> Quello che posso dirvi è che ho deciso di non darle una collocazione temporale precisa, quindi lascio decidere a chi legga quando far accadere quello che succederà!
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono degli eredi di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, delle menti diaboliche di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss, della BBC.
> 
> Questa shot non ha scopo di lucro.  
> Se dovesse esserci qualcosa che ricordi altre storie, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura!

John è sdraiato sul letto d’ospedale.  
Non è molto consapevole di quello che succeda intorno a lui.  
Sente, però, che le sue mani sono strette da altre mani, che si attaccano alle sue per trattenerlo ancora un po’ con loro.  
John continua ad entrare ed uscire da uno strano stato di incoscienza durante il quale non sogna, ma ricorda.  
Ricorda le mani che stanno stringendo le sue.  
Le mani di Jane e Sherlock.  
Delle due persone più importanti della sua vita.

 

Il primo ricordo in assoluto che ha della sua bambina, riguarda la nascita di Jane.  
Quelle piccole manine, chiuse in pugni adirati per essere state estratte da un posto caldo e sicuro e fatte piombare in un mondo freddo ed ostile.  
Quando il collega che l’aveva fatta nascere gliela aveva messa in braccio, John aveva contato le dita delle mani e dei piedi, controllando che fossero tutte presenti ed al loro posto.  
Solo quando aveva finito quel controllo, era riuscito a respirare ed a sorridere.

Sempre quelle manine minuscole, si stringevano attorno al dito di Sherlock, mentre lui le stava dando il biberon.  
Un sorriso orgoglioso e felice si era dipinto sulle labbra di Sherlock, perché quel piccolo fragile essere, con quella stretta forte e decisa, gli aveva concesso la sua illimitata fiducia.  
Era stata la prima volta in cui John aveva pensato di baciare Sherlock, ma non lo aveva fatto per paura di rovinare la loro amicizia.

Crescere un bambino è scoprire di nuovo il mondo, imparare a fare tutto da capo.  
Anche camminare.  
Lo avevano aspettato impazienti nel salotto di Baker Street, di ritorno da un turno in ospedale.  
Chissà quanto si erano allenati.  
La bambina dalla testolina bionda sembrava minuscola fra le gambe dell’uomo alto e moro.  
Jane stava stritolando i lunghi indici affusolati di Sherlock, che la aiutava a muovere i primi passi.  
John li osservò attraversare sicuri e sorridenti il salotto, per accoglierlo.  
Quando lo avevano raggiunto, John aveva preso in braccio Jane, accarezzandole la testa, poi aveva guardato Sherlock.  
I suoi occhi così azzurri da essere quasi trasparenti brillavano felici perché era riuscito a sorprendere John.  
Il dottore aveva avvicinato le proprie labbra a quelle del consulente investigativo e lo aveva sfiorato con un bacio veloce.  
Sherlock non si era tirato indietro.  
Le mani morbide dalle dita affusolate avevano afferrato delicatamente il viso di John avvicinandolo al proprio, per quello che sarebbe stato il loro vero primo bacio.

Intanto, i passi di Jane diventavano sempre più una ricerca di indipendenza.  
John e Sherlock sorridevano sorpresi, mentre guardavano quel piccolo miracolo ambulante che tentava di correre, oscillando pericolosamente, da uno all’altro.  
Jane rideva felice, mettendo avanti le braccia ed allargando le dita il più possibile, come se quell’apertura le permettesse di volare.  
John e Sherlock trattenevano il fiato fino a quando Jane non raggiungeva uno dei due e lo abbracciava, quasi strangolandoli, con una risata gorgogliante ed orgogliosa, per poi ripartire verso l’altro.  
Se le capitava di cadere, li guardava stupita, come se chiedesse perché fosse in terra, ma non piangeva e si rialzava, riprendendo il suo traballante percorso.

Quelle piccole manine erano sempre state l’espressione primaria e sincera dei sentimenti di Jane fin da neonata.  
Quelle manine che stringevano forte e convulsamente quelle del padre, quando aveva paura.  
Quelle manine che diventavano un pugno furioso, quando era arrabbiata.  
Quelle manine che erano una carezza delicata sul suo viso.

Jane adorava sentire Sherlock suonare il violino.  
Era affascinata dai movimenti eleganti ed armoniosi delle mani di Sherlock.  
Poteva rimanere ore ad osservarlo, affascinata.  
Spesso tentava di ripetere i movimenti che vedeva o muoveva le mani in aria, come se volesse dirigere la musica suonata da Sherlock.  
Sherlock faceva finta di non vederla, ma John sapeva che suonava per lei, che si metteva in modo che Jane potesse osservare al meglio ogni sua mossa.  
John lo capiva dal lieve sorriso che increspava le labbra di Sherlock quando Jane riusciva a ripetere un movimento nuovo o difficile.  
Aveva trascorso ore ad osservarli interagire in questo modo silenzioso, quasi che la danza delle loro mani fosse una specie di linguaggio segreto che solo Jane e Sherlock potessero capire.

Il primo giorno di scuola la avevano accompagnata insieme.  
John le teneva una mano.  
Sherlock l’altra.  
Jane in mezzo, che parlava e li assicurava che tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Aveva voglia di imparare tante cose.  
La tentazione di non lasciarla entrare in quella scuola grande ed oscura era stata tanta.  
John fu il primo a mollare la mano.  
Sherlock la trattenne ancora un attimo, si abbassò all’altezza degli occhi di Jane e li fissò serio:  
“Se qualcuno fa il bullo, ricorda che dare un calcio in mezzo alle gambe mette tutti al loro posto.”  
John sapeva che avrebbe dovuto intervenire, dire a Jane che i suoi compagni erano simpatici e che non avrebbe dovuto difendersi da nessuno, ma sapeva anche che per Sherlock non era stato facile crescere nel mondo perfido dei bambini e aveva taciuto.  
Jane aveva annuito vigorosamente, stringendo più forte la mano di Sherlock, per dare maggiore enfasi alla propria risposta.  
Sherlock aveva trattenuto quella piccola mano ancora un po’, quasi titubante a volerla lasciare andare.  
Quando Jane gli aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia, sorridendogli, Sherlock la aveva finalmente lasciata andare.  
Jane era corsa verso la scuola, voltandosi indietro per salutarli, con un gesto della mano.  
John e Sherlock avevano risposto al saluto, ma erano rimasti ancora lì.  
John aveva preso la mano di Sherlock e la aveva stretta forte:  
“Andrà tutto bene. – lo aveva rassicurato – Jane è una bambina in gamba.”  
Sherlock aveva ricambiato la stretta, continuando a fissare l’ingresso della scuola:  
“Sì, lo è.” Aveva sussurrato.  
Erano tornati a Baker Street, ma Sherlock non era riuscito a concentrarsi su nulla.  
Erano arrivati alla scuola con quasi mezz’ora di anticipo sull’uscita dei bambini.  
Sherlock si era rilassato solo nell’istante in cui aveva visto il volto sorridente di Jane che li salutava entusiasta.  
Jane era corsa da loro, li aveva abbracciati ed aveva afferrato le loro mani, iniziando a raccontare il suo primo giorno di scuola nei minimi dettagli.

La manina era cresciuta e lui l’aveva stretta orgoglioso e commosso il giorno in cui l’aveva accompagnata all’altare dall’uomo con cui aveva scelto di formare una propria famiglia, palese dimostrazione dell’inizio di una nuova vita per Jane e del cambiamento del suo ruolo di padre.

Quella mano che, come ponendo la fine di un ciclo per aprirne un altro, aveva stretto commossa e stupita la mano del bambino che aveva appena messo al mondo, John Sherlock Tyler.

 

Ora quella mano, divenuta quella di una donna adulta e realizzata, sta stringendo la sua.  
Sta aggrappandosi alla mano di un uomo giunto alla fine del suo cammino.  
Nel letto d’ospedale, attaccato a macchine che non possono fare più nulla per lui, John stringe a sé le mani delle due persone più importanti della sua vita.  
Jane e Sherlock.  
Sua figlia e l’uomo che per lui è stato tutto, miglior amico, compagno di vita e di avventure, amante.  
John non vorrebbe avere nessun altro al suo fianco.  
Loro pensano che lui stia dormendo, ma lui sente il dolce peso della loro mani che, appoggiate delicatamente sopra il suo corpo, si tengono l’una con l’altro, nel disperato tentativo di sostenersi fra loro.  
Jane è forte e salda.  
Sorride al padre senza mostrargli il dolore che sta provando, ma che si palesa nei suoi occhi e in quella stretta convulsa e disperata, che tenta di trattenerlo con sé, non accettando di lasciarlo andare.  
La stretta di Sherlock è più delicata, come se temesse di fargli male, ma gli occhi esprimono un dolore inconsolabile.

 

John sa che Sherlock e Jane sono legati da un sentimento profondo e che troveranno conforto l’uno nell’altra, quando lui non ci sarà più.  
Jane si prenderà cura di Sherlock e farà sì che non si lasci andare, che mangi e che continui a vivere.  
Sherlock non farà mai mancare a Jane quel calore paterno che le ha sempre riservato.  
Sherlock ha sempre saputo che non fosse necessario che Jane lo chiamasse papà per sapere che lei lo ritenesse tale.  
E John ne è sempre stato felice.  
La loro è sempre stata una vera famiglia, perché, per essere tale, non sono necessarie le definizioni, i nomi o le carte, ma sono soprattutto i sentimenti che si provano gli uni per gli altri a unire in un vincolo che nessuno potrà mai dividere.

 

John è stanco.  
Il suo cuore ha lottato a lungo contro la malattia, trovando la forza nell’amore che Sherlock e Jane provano per lui e che lui ricambia incondizionatamente.  
Ora, però, il corpo deve soccombere.  
La malattia lo ha logorato ed ha avuto la meglio.  
Le mani che stringe gli danno l’ultima sensazione di calore.  
Un ultimo piccolo sorriso, rivolto ad entrambi gli amori della sua vita.  
E la vita cessa di esistere in John Watson.

 

Nel momento in cui John spira, il monitor che ne visualizza le funzioni vitali mostra una lunga linea piatta e sottile.  
Il fischio fastidioso della vita che si è spenta viene ignorato da Sherlock e Jane.  
Sentono solo che la presa di John nelle loro mani è venuta a mancare.  
Sherlock e Jane stringono forte le loro mani e si guardano, leggendo il proprio dolore riflesso negli occhi dell’altro, annebbiati dalle lacrime.  
Deve arrivare un medico perché entrambi lascino la mano di John.  
E un’infermiera, pietosamente, copre il volto sereno e tranquillo di quel piccolo uomo che ha tanto combattuto per loro.  
Sherlock e Jane si stringono in un abbraccio disperato, quasi increduli che sia veramente finita.  
Si aspettano che John si alzi e che, guardandoli con quel suo sorriso aperto e sincero, gridi: “Sorpresa!”  
Non sarà così.  
John non si alzerà.

 

Jane è riuscita a convincere Sherlock a lasciare l’ospedale per andare a riposare.  
Non a Baker Street.  
Lì il ricordo di John è troppo vivo.  
Il suo profumo aleggia ancora nel soggiorno, nella camera da letto.  
Si può sentire ancora la sua risata cristallina.  
No.  
Sherlock non può stare a Baker Street senza John.  
Non vi metterà mai più piede.  
Subito dopo il funerale si trasferirà nel Sussex.  
Jane lo ha convinto ad andare a casa sua.  
Chris li sta aspettando ed apre loro la porta appena sente la macchina entrare nel vialetto.  
Abbraccia la moglie e stringe la mano di Sherlock.  
Non c’è bisogno di parole.  
Sherlock si siede in una poltrona ed osserva il fuoco nel camino.  
Un fuoco che non riesce a scaldarlo.  
Jane non ha mai visto Sherlock così silenzioso e tranquillo.  
Sembra quasi che John, morendo, si sia portato via anche la vita di Sherlock.  
Jane si avvicina alla poltrona, si inginocchia al suo fianco e prende una mano fra le sue:  
“Sherlock. – lo chiama – Ho bisogno di te, lo sai vero? Tu sei l’unico genitore che mi sia rimasto. Avrò sempre bisogno del tuo amore e dei tuoi consigli.”  
Sherlock si riscuote dal suo torpore e guarda Jane negli occhi.  
Gli stessi occhi di John.  
Appoggia la mano libera su quelle di Jane e le sorride.  
È vero.  
C’è una persona di cui deve continuare a prendersi cura.  
La bambina di John.  
La loro bambina.  
La sua bambina.  
“Io ci sarò sempre per te. – le sussurra – Perché noi siamo una famiglia.”  
Jane ricambia il sorriso ed appoggia la testa sulle loro mani intrecciate.  
Sherlock è tornato a fissare il fuoco.  
Anche Jane guarda il fuoco.  
E per un attimo, solo per un attimo, entrambi sentono la mano di John sulle loro teste, che le accarezza dolcemente.

 

È notte fonda.  
Ricomposto in una bella bara, John sembra dormire sereno.  
Non c’è nessuno nella camera mortuaria dell’ospedale.  
Solo John, nella sua bara.  
Jane è tornata indietro, perché non vuole lasciarlo solo.  
Stava dormendo e si era svegliata con la strana idea che suo padre potesse svegliarsi a causa di uno dei suoi incubi.  
Jane non vuole che non trovi nessuno.  
È un’idea assurda, lo sa anche lei, ma non è più riuscita a riprendere sonno.  
È dovuta andare da suo padre.

 

Jane non conosce la donna accanto al feretro, non l’ha mai vista prima di quel giorno.  
Almeno le sembra.  
In realtà, suo padre le ha mostrato le foto del loro matrimonio tante volte che Jane capisce immediatamente chi sia.  
Mary Morstan si volta, gli occhi azzurri arrossati per il pianto.  
Si trova davanti quella donna stupenda, che lei ricorda di aver tenuto fra le braccia quando era un piccolo e fragile essere appena nato.  
Le due donne si guardano.  
Jane allunga una mano:  
“Jane Watson. Sono contenta di conoscerti … mamma.”  
Mary rimane per un attimo senza fiato.  
Jane l’ha chiamata mamma.  
Nemmeno nel più ardito dei suoi sogni aveva sperato in tanto.  
Poi si ricorda chi fosse l’uomo che aveva amato e sposato.  
John Watson.  
Un uomo che non avrebbe mai permesso alla figlia di odiare la propria madre.  
Mary prende la mano che le è stata porta:  
“Mary Watson. Sono orgogliosa di te, bambina mia.”  
Le mani si stringono, gli occhi si velano di lacrime.

 

Mary Morstan si volta ed accarezza il volto di John.  
“Addio amore mio. Vorrei che le cose fossero andate in modo diverso.”  
Lo bacia sulla fronte.  
Si gira verso la figlia.  
Jane sa che se sta per andarsene, un’altra volta:  
“Non rimani per il funerale?” chiede ugualmente.  
Mary le sorride.  
John e Sherlock l’hanno fatta diventare una donna meravigliosa.  
“Non posso. Non c’è posto per me qui.”  
Jane annuisce.  
Sa che la madre ha ragione e non fa nulla per farle cambiare idea.  
“Ti rivedrò?” chiede Jane.  
“Può darsi.” Risponde Mary.  
Accarezza la testa della figlia, delicatamente.  
La fissa come se volesse imprimersi nella mente ogni dettaglio del suo volto bellissimo.  
Di quegli occhi che sembrano quelli di John.  
Le lascia un bacio sulla fronte e se ne va.  
Jane la guarda dileguarsi nella notte.

 

Rimasta davvero sola con il padre, Jane ne prende una mano e la misura con la sua.  
Sono uguali.  
Jane sorride.  
Cercherà sempre di essere all’altezza di quell’uomo che l’ha amata e fatta sentire protetta.  
E non dimenticherà mai la sicurezza e la tenerezza espresse dalle sue mani forti e delicate, quando si stringevano alle sue.  
Perché quelle mani esprimevano tutto l’amore di cui era capace il grande cuore di John Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto questa serie.


End file.
